


to reconnect with fate

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Series: Blood+ AU [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: There is shyness in his eyes now as he continues to look at Ryo. “How long have we known each other, Ryo-san?”Resisting himself from doing a victory cry at the mention of his name from Riku’s lips, Ryo crosses his legs and leans towards Riku. Riku leans in as well, curiosity and eagerness evident in his expression.“For a long time, Riku,” Ryo says,[Set after the events of "fate crystallized in blood"].
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Tsukumo Ryou
Series: Blood+ AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652995
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	to reconnect with fate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you haven't read the fic mentioned in the summary (which is also the first work of this series). If you don't really care and you just want to read ryoriku regardless of context....go ahead? Haha

The Riku in front of him looks so different, yet very much the same. 

Tsukumo Ryo can’t quite place his finger on what makes him feel this way. Perhaps it’s the curious way he looks at him, or how his eyes seem to shine a little brighter. Or perhaps it is the way he smiles at him.

Unironically. Gently. Without any hidden pain and anger.

He eyes the red gem pendant hanging around his neck. He sees the way Riku’s fingers occasionally close around it, like it’s something precious to him. He doesn’t pretend not to notice how his hand returns to that pendant every now and then, even if Riku’s eyes are on him.

Ryo doesn’t mention that. Instead, he gives Riku his most charming smile. He can feel Tenn’s and Gaku’s eyes on him from where they are sitting in the kitchen. He probably shouldn’t mess this up.

“Hello, Riku,” he says pleasantly.

Riku smiles widely - Ryo’s heart skips a beat again at the sight of that familiar yet unfamiliar smile at him. 

“Hello! Are you Tsukumo Ryo-san?”

“I am. You can call me by my name, if you want. That’s what you used to call me.”

“Did I? Then...Ryo-san!” Riku says brightly before he falters, a little shy, “I’m sorry...Tenn-nii said you used to know me and we were supposedly close but I can’t remember any of that. So calling you by your name feels a bit embarrassing.”

Though this hurts a little, Ryo doesn’t let this show on his face. “You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.”

“That’s not it!” Riku quickly says, “I’m just…” He fidgets where he sits on the sofa. “Calling your name does feel...familiar. Right. Like I’ve been doing it my whole life. Though if you said we were close, I guess that’s probably it.” Riku flushes before he laughs nervously. “I don’t know why but saying it made my heart beat a little faster. You probably think I’m strange.”

Ryo is now very much aware of the increase in the intensity of Tenn’s gaze burning through the back of his head, but he himself is beginning to feel a little lightheaded to really care.

“No,” he breathes, “Not at all. I think it’s really cute.”

To his delight, Riku flushes a little deeper, his fingers closing around the pendant again. There is shyness in his eyes now as he continues to look at Ryo. “How long have we known each other, Ryo-san?”

Resisting himself from doing a victory cry at the mention of his name from Riku’s lips, Ryo crosses his legs and leans towards Riku. Riku leans in as well, curiosity and eagerness evident in his expression.

“For a long time, Riku,” Ryo says, “Perhaps not your entire life, but it might as well have felt that way.”

Riku giggles. “If we’re close like you said we were, were we bestfriends?”

Ryo feels the corner of his lips lift. “Something like that.” He straightens his back, watching Riku doing the same. “We had a...peculiar relationship. But we had lots of fun, the two of us. I took you on lots of playdates and gifted you things quite often, though I don’t know if you still kept any of my presents. It doesn’t matter,” he adds, “Being able to see you again is enough for me.”

“I see.” Riku blinks slowly before something dawns on him. Ryo can’t really gauge his thoughts when Riku says his next words, because aside from curiosity, his face doesn’t betray any other emotions. “Were we lovers, Ryo-san?”

Ah.

Even without his memories, Riku had always been a perceptive one. The people behind him don’t say a word, but he knows they are as eager to know the answer as Riku is. Tenn is probably the most eager of them all. He sighs inwardly. It’s now or never, he supposes.

“We were,” he answers, “Though right now...it doesn’t have to be that way again if you don’t want it to be.”

Silence follows. Riku looks at him and he looks at Riku in return. Riku’s expression doesn’t change - it makes Riku seem both familiar and unfamiliar again. The Riku before he lost his memories did have his own share of secrets. There were things Ryo knows that he never told him. But at the same time, whenever they were together, Riku made Ryo feel like there was nothing to hide between them.

The smooth yet curious look Riku gives him now has the impression that Riku isn’t sure if there  _ are  _ any secrets between them.

“Ryo-san,” he says at last, “You said you took me on fun dates before?”

Ryo blinks, unsure where this is going. “Yes, I did.”

Riku beams, and instantly, his entire face lights up. “Then let’s go on one!”

If Ryo has to be completely honest, he is not a fan of amusement parks.

He likes the rides fine, and could maybe tolerate the ridiculously overpriced food, but what he doesn’t like is  _ people _ . He hates standing in line between couples and screaming kids and drunk college kids. He hates having to be around so many people when he could be at home - gaming or god forbid,  _ work. _

In the past, the only thing that made it possible to tolerate amusement parks had been Riku.

Riku adored amusement parks - maybe because he likes amusing things in general. Roller coasters don’t make him sick for some reason so he could ride it over and over again if he had the patience to wait in line. Horror houses only made him laugh and despite his apparent complaints about them being tacky, he never fails to go in one in every amusement park he could find.

For a reason unknown to Ryo, Riku adored children’s rides the most. Whether it be the merry-go-round or the cartoon trains or the flying elephants, Riku loved those the most. If Ryo was too sick from all the extreme rides before, he remembered being content with just watching Riku smiling from ear to ear as he hung on tight to the plastic horse going around in circles, waving at Ryo occasionally.

Ryo remembered the feeling of fondness that washed over him at the sight.

“Ryo-san!”

Ryo turns around, the voice snapping him out of his reverie. A smile creeps onto his face before he could help himself.

“Riku,” he greets, “You made it.”

“Did I keep you waiting?”

“Not at all! I just arrived myself. Though you know I could have picked you up from your house, Riku. You only need to ask.”

Riku giggles. “No need! I’m not familiar with the city, so I wanted to explore it as much as I can. Tenn-nii helped me get here anyway, so it’s fine! Did you get the tickets?”

Ryo shows him the small pieces of paper in his hand. “Got em.” He offers him his arm, smiling all the while. “Well then, Riku. Shall we begin our date?”

Riku’s smile in return is absolutely blinding. He hooks his arm around Ryo’s and for a moment, Ryo feels everything is alright again.

That the previous year of him relentlessly searching for Riku had been nothing but a long dream.

“Let’s go, Ryo-san!”

Ryo allows himself to be pulled by Riku towards the place he really hates, because he’s with the person he really, really loves.

With or without memories, Riku’s love for amusement parks remains. 

By the time they are sitting in the little canoe floating down a stream that circles the park, Ryo is very frankly, out of breath. He lost count of how many rides they’ve been on and how many horror houses he had to brave through. Unlike Riku, he is unfortunately weak to jump scares, especially when they’re not limited to the TV screen in front of him.

“Today is really fun, Ryo-san!” Riku says, “I’m glad I went.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Riku,” Ryo replies, “At least my dates haven’t lost their touch during our time apart.”

“Where else did you used to take me?” Riku asks curiously.

“Hm. Many places, actually. I don’t think we’ve ever been on dates in Japan, though. Shortly after we met, we both moved overseas and spent pretty much all of our time together there. Ah, but I guess that’s a story for another day.” Ryo hums thoughtfully. “There is a place you once took me, though.”

“Oh?” Riku looks intrigued. “And where’s that?”

“I’m not sure if your brother has told you, but you once stayed in Paris for a bit. There, you had a garden you loved, and one day, while I was visiting you, you showed it to me.” Ryo’s expression softens as he recalls the memory. “You loved the story that came with it, tragic it might have been.”

“What’s the story about?” Riku asks, a little quieter now.

They’re entering a long tunnel now. In the dim lighting, Ryo could clearly see the red pendant at Riku’s neck.

“A story of lost love,” Ryo says, just as quietly, “A pair of lovers torn apart by fate. In the end, the man followed the woman he loved to his death. I suppose there’s a happy ending in that story, if you consider the fact that they reunited in the end...even if it’s only in the afterlife.” 

Ryo lets out a breath. “To love someone that passionately...I wonder…”

Neither of them speak after that. It’s not an uncomfortable silence, but there is still some anticipation in the air. Anticipation from the words left unsaid.

It is Riku who finally breaks the silence. By then, Ryo thinks they’ve reached halfway through the tunnel.

“Ryo-san, you said we were lovers...does that mean we once had feelings for each other?”

Ryo smiles to himself. “Lovers is really… a loose term, to be honest. We never really dated. You never wanted that kind of relationship. All we had had been purely physical. You know what that means, right, Riku?”

Even in the dim lighting, Ryo could see how Riku’s cheeks burn. 

“What do you mean I never wanted that kind of relationship?” he asks instead.

“You weren’t interested, simply put. We had fun, and we were definitely more than friends, but being in a romantic relationship...let’s just say it was not an option for you.”

Riku blinks. “Even though we loved each other?”

Ryo isn’t sure whether he wants to laugh or cry. “I certainly have loved you - I still do. I don’t know whether you returned those feelings back then.” He chuckles softly. “It didn’t matter to me, regardless. Back then...Riku, you…” He exhales. He’s unsure of how much he should say - of how much Riku already knows. “Back then, if I’m able to spend time with you, it was already enough. No matter what kind of relationship we shared.”

He sees Riku grab the pendant again. He’s not sure if Riku is aware he’s doing it.

“That sounds painful,” Riku whispers.

Ryo shakes his head. “On the contrary, I was very happy, Riku. Even more so now, when I get to see you again. Even if you don’t remember me, the fact that you’re here in front of me again, I...I couldn’t be more grateful.”

“Ryo-san…” Riku’s grip on the pendant tightens - like he’s trying to reassure himself of something. “Do you still love me, even though I don’t remember you?”

There is vulnerability in his tone that makes Ryo’s heart ache. He gives Riku what he hopes to be his sincerest look.

“I do.”

Riku bites his bottom lip. “Even if...even if I might be...different than what you think?”

There is it again. That secrecy that Ryo knows Riku keeps from him. To have him say it so openly now is a little startling; nevertheless, it doesn’t change anything.

“All those years I’ve known you, I’ve had an...inkling,” Ryo says, causing Riku to look at him in shock, “I don’t know the details, and I can remain that way if that is what you wish. My feelings for you won’t change, though.” He smiles a little. “What can I say? I’m a lovesick fool, Riku, and you’re too cute not to love.”

“Ryo-san…” Riku murmurs, “Tenn-nii said I had people who cherished me who I may not remember. Like...this person,” He looks at the pendant around his neck briefly, going a little quiet before he looks at Ryo again. “If you are one of those people, then...I really hope I remember you one day.”

“Even if you’ll remember the pain that comes with it?”

Riku flashes him a smile. “If you said you were happy with me, then hopefully, the happiness from those memories can outweigh whatever sadness that follows.”

Ryo’s heart soars at those words.

“Regardless if your memories return,” Ryo says, smiling at Riku, “Looking at you right now...happy, content…” Loved by everyone. “I’m already satisfied.”

“Ryo-san.” There is a slight tremble in Riku’s voice when he says Ryo’s name, heavy with emotion. 

Before any of them realize it, they’re already leaning towards each other, hands reaching until their fingertips touch. Ryo hears soft breathing and the sound of steady heartbeat before their lips meet into a kiss.

The kiss brings back so many memories to Ryo.

Memories of their first meeting in the park all those years ago. Memories of him fondly watching Riku as he made his debut in America. Memories of them on their first date. First kiss. First time, which was surprisingly filled with endearing awkwardness and a lot of tenderness.

Memories of Riku, telling him to run away, before he disappeared for a year, leaving Ryo unsure if he would be able to see him again.

And finally, the most recent memory - the sight of Riku curiously looking at him, his gaze having zero recollection of him and yet the feeling of love Ryo has for him remains rooted in his heart, like a stubborn weed.

When they finally part, Riku gives him a shy look.

“Though I don’t remember you,” he begins, “I would like to know you again, Ryo-san. And perhaps, one day, I’ll even…” He flushes. “Perhaps, my feelings for you will change.”

“Regardless of whether that’ll happen.” Ryo reaches to hold Riku’s hand. “My feelings for you won’t.”

Their canoe reaches the end of the tunnel, and as the sunlight shines down on the both of them, Ryo could clearly see the delighted smile Riku gives him.

It is absolutely  _ radiant _ . 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write some extras from the fic to expand the universe a little. Writing a sequel may be still far down the road for me, but at least with these extras, we can revisit the characters again. ^^
> 
> If there is anything you'd like to more about the fic, whether what if's scenarios or some character relationships not fully expanded in the fic, let me know! Who knows, it could be the next extra ;)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
